Sticks and Stones
by DayoftheDiva
Summary: Rythymic Gymnist Analia Evans had everything at a touch of her fingertips. A gold medal and a succesfull start to the 2012 London Olympic season. One wrong step crushed her dreams. Shes in The WWE now can she survive? Cody/OC
1. Preview

Ok, so this is a preview of a story that will come very soon its that Olympic time of the year and my favorite thing ever is to watch the rythymic gymnists so its inspired by it. So these are just a few short intercepts of chapters in this story.

From the moment I walked in that mat I knew I couldn't do it. My legs started to feel week my ankles especially felt like they were made of sponge. One try, two tries, four tries. I couldn't do it the injury not only sidelined me. It broke my spirit. The only thing I could do now is go and except Vince McMahon's offer my dreams were crushed. But I had to continue for my My family's sake, my friends sake, and most importantly... my sake.

My mom always told me when life gives you lemons make lemonade she never told me what yo do if the lemons were rotten and spoiled... Why did these people hate me? What have I ever done to them that made them so evil. There was one thing that my coach always told me and I knew from that day that a I would never forget it, Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me...

I was doing it. I was actually doing it again. Small steps and huge jumps turns and spins. This is where I belong not behind a microphone in WWE TV if I trained hard enough maybe I could come back stronger than ever...

Hey guys so sorry for grammar mistakes. Im trying out the new copy n paste method from my iPod so yeah this entire story will be from my iPod so it might have mistakes well all my stories have mistakes since I do it all by myself. {~Rose }


	2. Welcome to World Wrestling Entertainment

**Okay so this is the complete first chapter and the complete summery. Sorry for mistakes in grammar and spelling so yeah enjoy. Oh and by the way I do edit the chapters as soon as I can get on my computer the next day since I can't edit it on my iPod so if you don't understand it cause it's all a big mess just wait it will be edited by the next day :-) **

**Oh and also thanks to (Guest) for the review this chapter is for you since you want a full story I will try my best to give you that. Hugs, Kisses, Rainbows, and Silver Unicorns:-D **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the WWE or The Olympics or any brand, show or compitition mentioned in this story.**

Summery: Rythymic Gymnist Analia Evans had everything at a touch of her fingertips. A gold metal and a succesful start to the 2012 Olympic season. One wrong step at the 2011 World Championships, left her in the hospital and with a crushed dream. With her heart broken and her body no longer able to withstand the pain of rythymic gymnastics, she accepts Vince McMahons offer to be the backstage interviewer for RAW and WWE Payperviews. What happens when the WWE Roster doesn't agree with Vince's decision to hire a girl who doesn't know the first thing about wrestling? Will anyone look past her gymnist past and help her through her first year in the WWE? Will she stay strong or crack under pressure and breakdown the same way she did when she found out her Olympic dream and her career had come to an end? Who will help her relize that words will never hurt her?

I was close. So close. One spin away from finishing my ribbon routine. I had already gotten high scores in ball, hoop, clubs, and rope. Just one more high score in ribbon and I would have become the all around gold metal in Rythymic gymnastics. But instead as I landed on right leg I felt something crack I could litteraly feel something inside my leg tearing apart. It felt like someone was playing tug of war inside my leg. Until the rope finnaly ripped. I barely regestered when I landed on the floor immidetly clutching at my leg. When I tried to sit up I heard bone snap. At that moment everything seemed to be in slow motion as I layed on the ground I saw my trainers feet feet running toward me. I heard voices. They sounded distant and unclear. I could barely understand what they were saying my guess was that they were asking me if I was alright. I felt like I had no control of my body. I couldn't feel my fingertips all I was focused on was the pain that was radiating from my leg it was the worst pain that I had ever felt. I couldn't take it anymore my eyes closed and I fell into the darkness that had come over me.

Light shined in my eyes. I felt like screaming at someone to turn it off. My throat felt sore and I was unable to talk. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a bright white room. On my bedside there was beautiful flowers in a vase. I looked all around the room and saw get well balloons and Teddy bears and flowers lots of flowers. I also saw a stack of get well cards next to the flowers on my bedside. I smiled at the cards. Thankfully on the other side of me there was a pitcher of water and some glasses all perfectly ordered in a pretty sequence. I reached over and poured water in the closest cup there was to me. I thankfully sipped the water and my throat instantly felt better it wasn't untill I tried to sit up fully that I relized what was wrong. My full left leg was in a cast a thick one at that. I didn't know what this was but I knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good. I heard someone call my name and looked up. " How are you Analia?" the doctor said I reconigzed him as my my family doctor. It was obvious they would bring him in. "Hi Dr. Calvan" I said stretching. "So what's the verdict? How long do I have before I can go back to the mat?" Now I knew something was wrong. He was looking at me hesitantly and then his expression turned to one of sadness. "Analia, i'm afraid that you won't be able to go back to gymnastics." the doctor said. I was in shock I refused to believe it. "No there's a mistake I've had injurys before and I've always been able to come back. I can come back from this one too." I said to him though I knew it was more for my own sake than his. Deep down inside I knew that I wasn't gonna be able to return from an injury as serious as this one. I felt tears running down my cheeks. At the thought of never going back to the gymnastic mat I felt my heart rip in two. My head fell back into the pillow the doctor must have relized that I needed alone time since he left the room.

What was I going to do now? My whole life I trained to go to the Olympics. That was over. I had no other thing to strive for. I went to collage and got a degree broadcast journalism. But that was only to please my mother since my father was one of my coaches he wanted me to focus only on gymnastics but mother didn't allow that. What was left for me to live for. It was as if a huge crash had just sounded. The sound of my dream getting crushed.

The next few days got worse it really started to hit me that I wouldn't go back. Until I got a very interesting call from a mister Vincent K. McMahon. I had found something to live for. Wasn't as great as being an Olympic gold medalist but it would get the bills paid and I would get to travel around the world. All if this came true with 5 words that Vince McMahon said to me.

Welcome to World Wrestling Entertainment.

** Hey so I know this chapter will be all messed up and bad until tommorow so bare with me while I get a good nights sleep.**


	3. Corporate Business People

Hello hello I am back with another (hopefully) spectacular chapter may not be my best but as always I try and also if any people in here like to read original stories on Fictionpress do you think I should try it? Leave a review or pm me telling me if you think I can pull off an original story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the WWE or The Olympics or any brand, show or competition mentioned in this story.

Summery: Rhythmic Gymnast Analia Evans had everything at a touch of her fingertips. A gold metal and a successful start to the 2012 Olympic season. One wrong step at the 2011 World Championships, left her in the hospital and with a crushed dream. With her heart broken and her body no longer able to withstand the pain of rhythmic gymnastics, she accepts Vince McMahon's offer to be the backstage interviewer for RAW and WWE pay-per-views. What happens when the WWE Roster doesn't agree with Vince's decision to hire a girl who doesn't know the first thing about wrestling? Will anyone look past her gymnast past and help her through her first year in the WWE? Will she stay strong or crack under pressure and breakdown the same way she did when she found out her Olympic dream and her career had come to an end? Who will help her realize that words will never hurt her

One try, two tries, four tries. I couldn't do it the injury not only sidelined me. It broke my spirit. I stayed sitting down on the mat wishing this was just a dream I could close my eyes and it would vanish. But it wasn't my leg was really injured. I stubbornly told my doctor he was wrong I knew the only person who I was getting the hopes up of was myself. Simple tasks that I did without thinking about it, like standing on the tips of my toes. It was gone. Every time I tripped I felt more pieces of my dream crushing. I finally had enough I ran out of the gym I ran out ignoring the protest and yelling of my father and the rest of my family. As crazy as it was, I felt free. Free of the looks of pity everyone gave me when I mentioned I would make it to the Olympics. Free of the look of disappointment my dad made when I tripped. Free of my parents coddling me as if I was a newborn.

Vince POV

What in he'll are people doing today?! Laurinaitis still hadn't found me a new backstage interviewer and NXT ring announcer. I sighed if you want something done right do it yourself.

I sat at my office desk looking trough pictured when I saw her. She was perfect. She had good looks and already had a sports background. I stood up and went to my door and stepped out of my office. I marched over to Laurinaitis.

"You wanna fix everything that you have jacked up? Bring her in."I said and slapped a picture of rhythmic gymnast Analia Evans down on his desk and walked out of that room.

This is the best I have felt since I signed Cm Punk back. I have a great feeling about this. Great.

Analia's POV

I truly felt like the worst person at that moment. My dads face told the whole story on how he felt about me becoming a WWE ring announcer. Long story short, that story would of been very very sad.

As I walked inside of the Titan Towers I truly felt better somehow. I still felt the ache that somehow formed in my heart when I realized I could never go back to the gym. But that ache was something I was getting used to. It would hopefully disappear soon. As I walked in I looked all around and I felt sick. Corporate settings were honestly one of my pet peeves. Just sitting in a 4x4 cubical and typing away at a computer is not the person I see myself being.

Today was the day that I will sign my WWE contract. Exiting I know. I looked around until I managed to find Vince McMahon's office. As I sat in front of him I looked all around his office. Pictures of his family, trophies certificates. I almost rolled my eyes. Typical 9 through 5 corporate business man. The American dream. I almost scoffed .

I didn't spend much time in there I signed a contract and negotiated the times that I would work and I was done. He shook my hand a little too excitedly but other than that, he was an okay boss.

I quickly got a cab and started packing. I needed to finish packing so I could focus on learning as much as I could possibly cram into my head.

Yayyy one more chapter done and I'm sorry I disappointed by not updating mostly the one fan that actually liked this story. I hope you are actually with this story and so sorry for taking like 3 months for a less than 1000 word chapter. Oh and an update for my story Nothing get in my way will be coming in new years day to start off the year. Also in honor of 2013 starting I will start the year with 2 new stories. The chapter will be really short and will back to back plus they will be daily updated so I will hopefully be done with the by the end of January. I worked hard on this I honestly love the concept it's a new format and I just love it hopefully y'all will too.


End file.
